Hacer el amor con otro
by it-zxel
Summary: Lo habia dejado. Pero no podia mas porque hacer el amor con otro no es la misma cosa. Lo necesitaba casi o mas que el aire que respiraba.


Hacer el amor con otro.

Juro por dios que lo eh intentado, él lo sabe de sobra. Borrar cada uno de sus besos de mi cuerpo, sus uñas arañándome la espalada, su esencia, todo él pero no puedo. Tenerlo sentir sus aliento en mi cuello es lo que necesito casi o mas como el mismo aire.

Jasper es el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, pero yo no soy cualquiera. Él no puedo darme lo que mi cuerpo anhela, le falta madurar es casi un niño que hasta me cuesta respirar su mismo aire. Amanecer con Jasper, no se compara nada con él. No puedo seguir con esto, mi cuerpo lo reclama, mi alma lo necesita y mi corazón lo añora. Soy una estúpida masoquista pero no me importa. Necesito las estrellas color rosas, necesito su sonrisa pervertida, esos ojos verdes que me desarman en una sola mirada. Lo necesito a él.

_-Jasper… Yo no puedo más con esto. Te lo juro que lo trate, pero mi cabeza y mi corazón no quieren lo mismo, eres la persona más adorable pero yo necesito ambrosias salpicadas de te quieros, deseo que encuentres a una persona que te pueda hacer sentir de una manera tan especial que el mundo no sea nada sin ella. Que cada vez que estén juntos tu corazón se detenga y no puedas mas. Que ella se el principio y el fin de tu mundo. Y créeme yo no soy esa persona. Se feliz, te lo mereces. Te quiero. _

_Bella _

Si es algo melancólico decir adiós a alguien que me apoyo y estuvo ahí para mí pero hacer el amor con otro no es la misma cosa, Jasper no tiene las caderas escurridas que me llevan a la locura, ni esa barba que me raspaba como lija, ni el sensual tatuaje en su pecho que me hacía llegar al nirvana con solo ver lo, el no puede llevar al cielo.

Yo sé con quien es mi lugar. Su billar favorito de un viernes por la noche, su cerveza favorita, su música, su ambiente y el olor a cigarro inundando el lugar. Se de sobra que es un bastardo, me engaño más de una vez, pero la pasión en sus ojos al estar conmigo es solo para mí, lo sé. La forma en susurraba un te quiero era tan pura y tan sucia a la vez ese toque que solo él puede darle. Dejarlo fue una de las mejores cosas que eh podido hacer, valore cada una de sus estúpidas imperfecciones; esa pequeña cicatriz que tiene arriba de la ceja que siempre la buscaba en cada hombre que conocía, o ese pequeño hoyuelo que se forma el se mejilla izquierda cada que sonríe. Ese bastardo es perfecto para mi, todo el encaja a la perfección conmigo.

El dia que lo deje, fue nuestra peor pelea y vaya que hemos tenido varias.

_Estaba en la cama esperando a que él llegara, como siempre el salía con sus amigos y yo me quedaba esperando. Siempre esperando por el. Lo sentí abrazándome por la espalda, me rodeo con sus brazos y fue ahí cuando lo vi un numero en su brazo derecho. Este estúpido lo había hecho de nuevo. Aleje su abrazo de mi me levante de la cama, tome una maleta y empecé a empacar. No llore, no grite, no reclame. Ya estaba cansada ya no tenia lagrimas que llorar, ni voz para gritar y perdía mi tiempo reclamando algo que volvería a pasar porque siempre pasaba, así era él. Mientras metía mi ropa en mi maleta sentía su mirada en mi frente, pero el no era digno para darle una solo mirada mía, no más. _

_-¿Qué haces?-_

_-Creo que es obvio lo que hago. Me largo.-_

_-¿Por qué?- Tuve que mirarlo, su pregunta era tan estúpida. ¿Por qué? Porque me canse de verte con una y con otra. Mientras que yo lo amo tanto que eh aguantado cada una de sus estupideces. Él se veía tan relajado en la cama, no había preocupación o sorpresa en su hermoso rostro. Su pantalones gastados, que se adherían tan bien a su cuerpo y su playera negra le sentaban de maravilla. El era hermoso. _

_-Porque ya me canse de esta mierda, tu no puedes tener nada serio con nadie y yo no me voy a quedar aquí por nada.-_

_-Entonces ¿yo soy nada Bella? ¿Tan poca cosa soy?- Lo eres todo, eso y mas. _

_-Lo que en verdad eres es una bastardo que solo busca a quien joder, no te importa lo que yo pueda llegar a sentir, me canse tienes que saber arreglar tu concepto de una relación, no solo es quitar. Tu no sabes querer, simplemente eres un puto.- Esto ya no le gusto, se había levantado de la cama, el olor a cigarro me golpeo. Cara a cara como muchas veces mas lo habíamos estado. Sus ojos verdes parecían esmeraldas. Ese fuego que me encantaba estaba ahí de nuevo probándome su enojo._

_-Tu sabias como era cuando te metiste conmigo, yo no te prometí nada. Y Bella te eh dado mas de lo que le eh dado a nadie. Mi tiempo, mi espacio, a mi. Pero tu sabes que exclusivo no esta en mi naturaleza.- _

_-¡Que te den! Tu naturaleza es hacer sufrir a los demás, yo ya no puedo mas con toda esta mierda, no me gusta compartir y a ti es lo que mejor se te da! Yo necesito a alguien que me aprecie, que se quede conmigo, que no vea a otras cuando esta conmigo que no sea un bastardo sin corazón, te aguante muchas porque ¡te quiero! Maldito enserio que lo hago pero hasta el cariño se cansa cuando se trata de ti.- esta ahí parado y de la nada tomo mi maleta, la cerro y camino con ella dejándola en la puerta. El bastardo me estaba echando _

_-La puerta es muy grande, yo no te estorbo. Cuando vuelvo no quiero ver nada que tenga que ver contigo aquí . Que te vaya bien- y se fue de la casa. _

Dolió, dolió como nada. Dejarlo fue duro porque demonios lo amaba tanto y lo sigo haciendo.

Aparque fuera del billar de Emmett, estaba lleno. Como siempre, ya era momento de verlo. Necesitaba verlo. Baje del coche a paso seguro, soy una mujer adulta, tengo 23 años y puedo con esto. Mi hombre esta ahí adentro y lo necesito conmigo pero solo pensar que lo veré ahí tan sensual mi piernas tiemblan y mi estomago revolotea. Bajo las escaleras que me lleva al lugar deseado, el lugar lleno de música, Kings of león inunda el lugar. El humo esta en aire. Y ahí es cuando lo veo fumando en la barra con una cerveza en su mano y una rubia en su regazo.

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero que les guste! Y espero sus reviews!

It-zxel (:


End file.
